


Long Live Rock 'n' Drabbles

by Bluecondition



Category: Rainbow (Band)
Genre: A bunch of dorks, Classic Rock, Drabbles, Humor, Incorrect quotes turned into drabbles, M/M, Rock Band, an underrated dorks, but the rest is just normal, graham is the excited child of this band, i don't know how to tag help, joe lynn is catching the rainbow, sometimes Ritchie/Cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecondition/pseuds/Bluecondition
Summary: Um, yeah... Rainbow Drabbles..70s Rainbow band... because I'm bored and they deserve love





	Long Live Rock 'n' Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Well this turned out to be a little longer than a Drabble.

_Why?_

Why did he have to be so stupidly flirtatious and so handsomely kind?

Those two questions were spinning in Ritchie's head on repeat for like five minutes now as he kept his gaze fixed on the situation that was happening in front of him. As much as he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off that constant lopsided smile which, unfortunately, was not meant to him.

Tonight, Ritchie found Cozy insufferable.

And by insufferable he meant more attractive than usual.

Surely the others were looking at the guitarist with a confused look probably thinking _'What's wrong with him now?'_ But Ritchie didn't care about that.

Ritchie, at this very moment, cared to know why he was having this boiling feeling as he saw how those two girls practically threw themselves on Cozy with their ugly smiles and annoyingly high-pitched voices as well as that stinky perfume he was smelling and that clearly emanated from the groupies that... wait wait wait...

He was _jealous_? Was Ritchie Blackmore _jealous_?

No, no, of course not. Ritchie wanted to believe that he was just impatient because they always had their moment after every concert. Besides, did he really have reason to be? No, they were just lovers, each one could do whatever he wanted and... Fuck it.

Yes, he was. Happy? He felt his head burn from how annoying was to hear them laugh at everything Cozy said.

The thing that bothered him the most was that the drummer was always so... _him_.

His cheeks were red as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He felt silly to be jealous of groupies but he was, okay? he was... and he couldn't do anything about it.

Or he could.

Ritchie smirked and walked over to the drummer, clicking his heels as loudly as he could just to get the Cozy's and the girls's attention who quickly turned to the guitarist.

He tilted his hips and dropped his weight on his leg to re-cross his arms without removing the frown from his face "I need to talk to you about today's show." He said cold with his gaze on the girls. He hadn't come up with a credible excuse but at least making it sound serious would be enough.

Cozy stared at him for a few seconds "Alright." He drop with a sigh. "Why don't you go chat with the other guys in the band, Roger is the funny one" He addressed the girls with an immense politeness. The girls smiled and turned around. "Hey what's wrong with you, huh?" Cozy asked with a smile already suspecting that something was wrong with his bandmate who kept his frown and his arms crossed.

But unsurprisingly, Ritchie's pride won the race. "Nothing" he said staring at the girls who had walked away.

"Then if it's nothing, I can continue with the ladies." He took a step pretending that he was going to leave. Cozy knew Ritchie took the bait because the next thing he felt were two arms gently hugging his waist, caged him between them and pulling him back a little. Cozy turned his head to look at the guitarist who was looking to the other side avoiding the drummer's gaze at all costs with a strong blush on his cheeks. Cozy just smiled. "Who would say that Ritchie Blackmore is a jealous person? You didn't want them to keep me away from you for too long huh?" Cozy asked with tease. Ritchie just let out a 'Hmph'. "Okay okay, you win jealous boy." Cozy just couldn't resist the idea of Ritchie being jealous over him, he found it cute and somehow hot.

The girls came back to continue flirting with Cozy but the drummer already had other plans. "Sorry girls, maybe next time" he said relaxed with a smile. The girls looked at each other feeling rejected and then looked at the guitarist's arm around Cozy's waist. The drummer just shrugged. The girls walked away in outrage as an arrow-sharp gaze followed them. "Let's go jealous boy, I want to know what your possessive feeling can do to me tonight .." They walked away. Ritchie immediately removed his arms from Cozy's waist.

Cozy just put them back on.


End file.
